The Happy Chef!/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Happy Chef! Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Ah, yes, it is Are you ready to play? Today is a day, have you heard To dance like a bird? (She whistles.) (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go walk through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Time to walk to the garden. Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden? Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: The Blackbird. A scene where Emma & these 2 kids are tap dancing, while 2 of them we're dressed as blackbirds.) Emma: (singing) Flap, flap, your wings, just like the little blackbirds Flap, flap Blackbirds: Squawk, squawk (with Emma Kids singing.) We're the little, lovely blackbirds Emma: (singing) Flap, flap, your wings just the little blackbirds Flap, flap Blackbirds: Squawk, squawk (with Emma & Kids singing.) We're the little, lovely blackbirds Emma & Kids: (singing) When we sit on the branch we... Blackbirds: Squawk, squawk, squawk Squawk, squawk, squawk Emma & Kids: (singing) We love to sit and talk Blackbirds: Squawk, squawk (with Emma & Kids singing.) We're the little, lovely blackbirds Emma & Kids: (singing) Sometimes we squawk when we're trying to lay an egg Blackbirds: Squawk (with Emma & Kids singing.) We're the little, lovely blackbirds. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a fishing folk.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a fishing folk. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign the color blue with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Whoa! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, you're right! It's a dancer. Have a look closely. She's got her ballet tutu on and ballet shoes. She's ready to dance some ballet. Wouldn't it be nice to dance some ballet together? (Song: I Am A Dancer. A scene where Emma could be a dancer as she dancing herself.) Emma: (singing) I am a dancer, I am a dancer I love to dance so When I hear music, when I hear music Round and around I go (Instrumental break to Emma dances the ballet. While, Callum & Johnny are going to dance together.) Emma: (singing) I am a dancer, I am a dancer I love to dance so When I hear music, when I hear music Round and around I go (Instrumental break to Emma, Callum & Johnny are doing some ballet steps.) Emma: (singing) I am a dancer, I am a dancer I love to dance so When I hear music, when I hear music Round and around I go (Instrumental break to the ending part. Until, shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was utensils for going to the kitchen. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the happy chef Let's go and see the happy chef The happy chef Oh, a chef makes lots of yummy food to eat Sometimes savory or something sweet Let's go and see the happy chef The happy chef. (A scene translates to the Song: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. A scene where Emma & these children are making their food. While, Lachy dressed as a happy chef is singing a song about our honey cakes.) Emma & Lachy: (singing) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes... Lachy: (singing) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (with Emma.) Crunchy Lachy: (singing) They're great to eat and they're fun to make (with Emma.) Munchy Lachy: (singing) In your hand or on a plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (with Emma.) What do you do? Lachy: (singing) Apron on and wash your hands Get a bowl and a baking pan (with Emma.) What's next? Lachy: (singing) Rolling pin and mixing spoons We'll all be mixing very soon (with Emma singing.) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy They're great to eat and they're fun to make Munchy In your hand or on a plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (with Emma.) What do you do? Lachy: (singing) Take the flour and honey too Put them together and make a goo (with Emma.) What's next? Lachy: (singing) Add some milk and muesli flakes Now we're almost ready to bake (with Emma singing.) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy They're great to eat and they're fun to make Munchy In your hand or on a plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (with Emma.) What do you do? Lachy: (singing) Roll some balls on a baking tray Put them in the oven right away (with Emma.) What's next? Lachy: (singing) Stand back and watch them bake Now let's eat those yummy cakes (with Emma singing.) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy They're great to eat and they're fun to make Munchy In your hand or on a plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes... (Instrumental break to Emma is trying to take our Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. But then, they're getting to the ending part.) Emma & Lachy: (singing) Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Emma: (singing) Crunchy They're all so munchy The honey cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Mmm-mmm. Yummy. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: John Patrick. A sacene where Emma & the dancers are doing an Irish tap, jump & clap dancing at the same time.) Emma: (singing) Jump and clap, jump and clap Jump and clap, jump and clap Jump and clap, jump and clap Dance the light jig, here we go (Instrumental break to Emma & their dancers are tap Irish dancing.) Emma & Lachy: (singing in vocalizing.) Ah-aaaah La-da-da-da Ah-aaaah La-da-da-da Emma: (singing) Jump and clap, jump and clap Jump and clap, jump and clap Jump and clap, jump and clap Jump and clap, Irish dance. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Our crunchy honey cakes were quite gourmet Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts